


Warm Beds and Rain Drops

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Eddie slapped his arm and laughed lightly. "You're an idiot, you know he loves you.. anyway.." Eddie cleared his throat. "He says Bill and him.. do stuff a lot.""Well, you hang out a lot when you're dating. I'd assume they would do stuff together.""No." Eddie rubbed his temples. "Not stuff.. stuff." He drug out the word, putting emphasis on it."Eds, you got me lost." Richie sat up and scooted towards Eddie.





	Warm Beds and Rain Drops

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic they are both 17 ♡

They had been studying for hours, flipping through different pages of their math, history, and english text books. Finals were coming up and Eddie was stressed out. Richie didn't really worry, school wasn't his thing and most work came easy to him. He even had better grades than Eddie. Luckily, Eddie was able to convince Richie to come help him study. 

Rain fell outside, hitting the window so hard it sounded like clicks. Thunder roared and lightening flashed, lighting up the almost black sky. 

Richie was sprawled out across the bed, clicking his pen over and over as he read each one of the pages. His lips mouthed the words as he read and it made Eddie want to kiss him.

"I'm tired." Eddie whispered, closing his book and setting it on the floor. "It's been three and a half hours and all I've learned is that math sucks, english is boring, and history gives me a headache." 

Richie smirked but didn't take his eyes off of the page. "This was your idea, babe, all I wanted to do was makeout and watch a scary movie."

"Um.. about that.." Eddie looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers. "I've been wanting to um.. talk to you about something."

Richie slammed his book shut and shoved it off of the bed, the book landing with a loud thud. "What? Oh, god. Don't break up with me. Are you breaking up with me? Whatever it is I can fix it, I swear." Richie babbled, running his fingers through his hair. "Did I do something? I probably did, I mean I'm a hug-"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Eddie smiled and it made Richie feel warm inside. It always had. "And I'm not breaking up with you and I'm not mad. We're fine."

Richie nodded, taking a few deep breaths. "Right. Okay. Give me a few seconds to calm down."

Eddie laughed. Richie looked like he needed Eddies inhaler more than Eddie did. "Okay, baby, okay." 

Richie leaned against Eddies headboard and closed his eyes. "Okay, so, since you aren't dumping me, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well.. I was wondering if um.." Eddies cheeks were bright pink. "Do you ever.." He covered his face.

"Babe." Richie chuckled. "What's up?" 

"Do you think about.. having.." Eddie groaned. "Nevermind. It's embarassing, no." 

"Babe. Whatever it is, we can talk about it. We've been dating since we were fourteen." Richie reached out and held Eddies hand. "And in these three years we've had no secrets. I wanna keep it that way. Now, what's up?"

Eddie cleared his throat and glanced around his room, trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with Richie. "So, Stan and I were talking-"

"Oh, god. Do you want to invite Stan into our relationship? Because I'm pretty sure if we did he would like.. strangle me."

Eddie slapped his arm and laughed lightly. "You're an idiot, you know he loves you.. anyway.." Eddie cleared his throat. "He says Bill and him.. do stuff a lot."

"Well, you hang out a lot when you're dating. I'd assume they would do stuff together."

"No." Eddie rubbed his temples. "Not stuff.. stuff." He drug out the word, putting emphasis on it.

"Eds, you got me lost." Richie sat up and scooted towards Eddie.

"He says they.. you know.. they have sex a lot." Eddie blushed at the word, covering his face.

"Uh.. okay." Richie frowned. "Good for them? I really don't understand what's going on or what you're even talking about.. how does their sex life have to do with us?"

Eddie huffed and slammed both of his hands down on the bed. "Don't you want to have sex with me?!" He shouted. A few seconds later his eyes went wide as he realized what he said. "Ohmygod." He breathed out. His face was a darker shade of red now and his hands covered it. "I am so sorry, Richie."

"Yeah."

"What?" Eddie peeked out from behind his hands.

"Yeah, I want to have sex with you." Richie was laughing like this was all some game, like this was funny. "Babe,  I have since I was sixteen.. You understand I'm a seventeen year old boy? Right? That's like... all I think about now." He wasn't blushing but he had a wide smile on his face.

"Really?" Eddie asked.

"Why are you so shocked?" Richie moved closer. "Have you seen yourself? I'm probably not the only guy in this town that thinks about doing you."

Eddie blushed darker, slapping his arm. "Shut up!" He exclaimed. "This isn't funny!" 

"Babe?" Richie laughed. "The color on your face it's just.. its so cute and you're so surprised that I want to bang you.. It's precious. Wait! Let me get the camera!" 

Eddie grabbed both of Richies arms so he couldn't move. "If you get the camera I will literally shove you out the window."

"Okay, okay." Richie pulled away and put his hands up in defense. "Why are you so worked up?"

"I just.." Eddie rubbed the back of his neck. "This is really embarrassing."

"You're seen me rip my pants, spray cologne into my mouth instead of breath spray, and spray myself in the eyes with sunscreen. Embarrassing doesn't exist between us anymore." Richie pulled Eddie into a hug. "Is something wrong?"

"If you want to.. have sex with me.. why haven't you told me?" Eddie whispered. "Is there something wrong with me? Is it my body? Oh god. It's my body, isn't it?" 

Richie leaned down and pecked your lips. "Your body is beautiful and it's one of the million reasons I want to fuck you."

"You haven't made a move." Eddie whispered. "And you talk about sex all the time. What's different with me?"

"Because with you it isn't a joke." Richie kissed his temple. "It's special and I want it to be special."

"Then why haven't you told me? Why haven't you kissed me and lead me to the bed or something?"

"Stop using romantic movies as your source of sex ed, first of all." Richie rubbed his arm. "And I didn't bring it up because I know you have a thing about germs and I didn't wanna freak you out or make you think you had to."

"So.. you waited because you thought it would scare me?" Eddie asked, rubbing Richies chest.

"Duh." Richie laughed. "I'm fine with not having sex if you aren't okay with it or wanna wait."

"What about having sex.. now?" Eddie whispered.

Richie choked on air and began to cough, pulling away from Eddie. "What? Oh my god. What? Are yo- are you serious or is this a joke?" 

Eddie grinned. "I'm serious, but if you aren't rea-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Richie shouted, tugging his shirt off and stumbling around the room, running into Eddies dresser. "Richie Tozier is always ready." 

Eddie tossed his head back laughing. "You're so stupid."

"Are you into that kind of thing? The insults? Because I have to warn you, if you insult me I'll cry." Richie walked towards him, leaning down and kissing him softly.

Eddie grinned. "As if I would ever do that." He leaned up and kissed Richie. "Are you ready?"

Richie swallowed, nodding. "M ready."


End file.
